Jade Cooper
by AnimeMangaKittySly
Summary: When an crimminal orginization kidnaps the Cooper Gang, 13 years after Sly 3, It's up to their Children to save them, Join Jade, Holly, Ming and Jenny as they set out on their very first mission, to save their parents, and help Jade claim her birthright a
1. The serect Hatch

**Jade Cooper**

**When an ****crimminal orginization kidnaps the Cooper Gang, 13 years after Sly 3, It's up to their Children to save them, Join Jade, Holly, Ming and Jenny as they set out on their very first mission, to save their parents, and help Jade claim her birth-right as a master Thief. Rated T for violence, blood and language. This is gonna be the only fanfic I work on so don't exspect any more to be done. **

**Chapter 1: The secert Hatch**

13 year old Jade Elizabeth Cooper trudged home from the public school she when to. It had been a long boring day, and an ordinary day at that. She wasn't excactly a raccoon or a fox, she was both a raccoon and fox. She had her mother's hair, her father's eyes, her mother's body structure, her father's charm, her fur was gray, her tail had only two small rings which went from the tip of her tail halfway down, the rest of her tail was dark grayish color, she had a dark black mask across her face, of which she had when she was born. As she past the Interpol building where her parents worked, she figured they'd be working late again, which means she'd be eating alone again, Her parents left when she want to school and returned after she was fast asleep. As she got to her street and her house, She recieved a shocking surprise, the door looked like it had been ripped out it's hinges. She ran into the house, The place was totally torn apart. papers lied all over the floor, things were broken and her parents were no where to be found.

"Mom?, Dad?, anyone?" Jade called out, but recieved no answer. She searched the entire house, Suddenly she tripped over the rug in the hallway, landing upside down against the wall. "Ow!" Jade said gettin herself up, "Stupid rug!" Just then she spoted a small hatch. "Huh, Never saw that before." She walked over to it, She tried to open it, but it was locked. "Damn, It's locked" She looked for a key hole maybe she could pick the lock, but there wasn't any keyhole, "well that was a waste of time!" She said and put her hand against a picture frame, Suddenly the Hatch opened. "Huh? But how did-" She remove the picture frame, behind it was a switch. "Oh!" She looked into the hatch it was dark and spooky looking, She grabbed a flashlight before heading down the stairs into the darkness. About an hour later, She reached the bottom. She shined her flashlight around, looking for a light switch. She saw one in the far coner, She ran to it, not knowing the place was booby trapped. She was only a few steps away from it when she heard a soft rumbling, "Huh! Who there?" she looked around. Then she saw it, a huge frightfully lookin looking robot, It was shaped like a raccoon, It had gizmos and gadgets covering half its boby, It saw Jade and change at her. But Jade quickly dodge it's attack. It changed at her again and again. "Who, or what are you, and why are you attacking me, Don't you know who I am?" Jade asked. The robot stopped, a red beam of light shown from it's eye and scanned Jade. "Your Jade Elizabeth Cooper, Your 13, you like nothing else then basketball, art, singing, acting, and stealing, You were born on Apri, 2. Your parents are Sly and Carmelita. You have no friends, and you have a crush on Jake Harko." "Uh... Yeah." Jade blushed, "Uh, and who are you?" she asked. "I'm XJ-360, I was created by Otto Van Cooper, one of your father's theifing ancestors." the robot told Jade. "Wait back up," Jade began, XJ-360 backed up. Jade frowned. "I don't mean literally!" "Oh sorry" XJ-360 said. "Ok, now your telling me that my dad is a thief?, But how can that be true, he told me he was a cop." "No, he's indeed a thief." XJ-360 said. "Then prove it!" Jade said. "very well." the robot lead Jade into another room. There was a huge door, blocking their way into the next room. "Why are we here for?" Jade said. "Don't you ever stop whining?" XJ-360 asked. "HEY I'M NOT A BABY!" She yelled. "I never said you are." The robot said as typed in a code. "Well why are we here?" Jade asked growing impatient. You wanted prove, didn't you?" XJ-360 said still typing in the code. "Yeah?" After typing in the code, The door opened, "Come on Jade," Jade stood there unsure of wheather to go in or not, "Jade?, You coming?" XJ-360 asked. "Uh yeah, I'm coming" Little did she know that what she was about to discover, would change her life forever.

Chapter 2 is coming up soon, I still need to think up a title for it, Review plez


	2. Becoming the thief I alway dreamed of

Heres Chapter 2, and here are the reviews from my Sly obsessed friends, Ani't I lucky?

From Deviantart

SlyGirl25:dun dun DUUUUUN! cliffhanger woot!

Me:You like It?

SlyGirl25: yeah!

Clawfoot- I am impressed by your writing style.

Shufflestar- I like your writing style

RedslashWolf- nice job

Thanks for the nice Review Everyone. Any one else wanna review then leave a commet.

Okey now here chapter 2

Chapter 2: Becoming the thief I alway dreamed of

Jade was dumbfounded as she entered the room. She almost couldn't believe it, There were gizoms, gear, gadgets, weapons, and newspaper clippings covering the room. She looked at XJ-360 in awe. "I told you your dad was a thief," the robot began, "Yeah," She said sadly, "And you have his blood running though your veigns." Jade looked at the robot, "Me?, But I've never scaled a building, or pickpocketed anyone in my entire life." "It doesn't matter, What matter is getting your parents back and in order to do that you'll need to find the rest of the cooper gang." The robot said. "Yeah, But how do I find them?" Jade asked. " I know someone who can help you." The robot repleyed. "really?, Who?" Jade asked curiously "A young man by the name Dimitri, He's was part of your father's gang a long time ago, but after the Cooper gang split up, He returned to his abandon Nightclub, If their anyone who knows anyhing of where your parents are It's him." "Ok, uh, One question, where is this abandon nightclub?" "In Monaco" " Okey, well I better get some things this is gonna be a long night." Jade sighed. She geathered up some of the gear, gizoms and gadgets. She put them in her big purple backpack. Just as she was about to leave XJ-360 stopped her. "Jade wait!" "What is it?" She asked. "If your going on this mission then your gonna need these, a opened wall revealed two items. A old battered up book covered in dust, a blue long sleeved shirt, soft blue soled boots, a blue cap, and a black skirt. They lied next to the book, Jade then put them on. Then she went to get the book when she saw it... The Cooper Cane. She picked it up, looking at it. "what is this thing, some kind of strick?" Jade asked. XJ-360 was shocked. "You mean you never used the Cooper cane?" "Cooper cane?, Looks like something a rich old geezer would have, And no I've never used it." "Well I better teach you then." XJ-360 said sighing. "Teach me, How?" "Come this way."

The Harzard Room:

"Okey" XJ-360 began. "Were start with something easy, Your cane is an weapon and a tool, It can came in very handy If your in battle or need to swing somewhere hard to reach."

"So ya mean I can break things and beat up bad guys with is strick?" Jade asked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT A FREAKIN STRICK!" XJ-360 yelled

"Sorry!"

"and yes you can break things and beat up bad guys"

"Sweet!" Jade said "Bring on the baddies!"

"Not so fast, You still have to learn a few things before you take on Villans"

"yeah, Yeah! I'm all for it" Jade said egered to get this over with.

"okey lets see you break all 23 targets in under 20 seconds."

"Aww Come on-" But before she could say anything else.

"Ready,set, GO!"

Jade ran over to the target and started breaking them, as fast as she could. She finished breaking them all in under 20 seconds.

"Well done Jade," XJ-360 congratulated her "Now for your next test."

"Bring it on!" Jade said "I can handle it!"

"I know you can, Okey now you see that rope over there?" XJ-360 asked her

"Yeah?"

"Climb up it and make your way to the top where the bell is and ring it."

"Okey this is gonna be easy,"

"You have 60 seconds"

"Wait WHAT?" Jade said shocked

"Ready,set,GO!"

52 seconds later:

"Well done You passed with flying colors!" XJ-360 said.

"Great to know, Anything else I need to know?"

Hours later: Jade had passed all the threats, Except one.

"Ok, This is the last one you need to know and It's the most important, If your gonna survive out in the real world, How to pickpocket"

"Ok, Lets get this over with." Jade said

Sorry folks I'm gonna have to stop short, I know it was getting so good too, T.T

PLEZ REVIEW


	3. Promise to myself

Jade Cooper

Okey heres Chapter 3

Review from my friends:

ssbmlvr - Ceep Going!

I'm working real hard on this story, Everyone loves it WOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sly: Can you keep it down I'm tryin to sleep!

Demio: Sorry!

Heres chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Promise to myself

"Okey now you see that guard over there?" XJ-360 asked

"Yeah, I see him, you want me to take him on?" Jade asked

"No! Jade, Remember you need to use your pickpocket skills and-"

"Skills? But I told you I have no skills in Pickpocketing, What if I get caught?" She was a little nervous about this, but kept her wits about her.

"Okey now how do I do this again?"

"sneek up behind, and press the Circle button, It may take a few trys but keep at it until his pocket is empty."

"Ok, I'll give it a shot." Jade said

"Don't get too cocky or your be on dead Raccoon"

"And Fox, I'm a mix you should know!" Jade said

"Oh yeah Sorry."

Jade began to sneek up on the guard, she got up close, and use the cane to pick the gaurd's pocket. after a few trys she pulled out a gold necklace.

She then ran out of the way as a chair fell, knocking the gaurd unconscious.

"Ok, you did that alright," XJ-360 said

"alright, what do you mean alright?."

"well now your have to pickpocket two gaurds and while they are moving"

"Your kidding, Right?"

"No I don't kid"

"this is so not fair!" Jade complained

"well, life isn't fair get use to it"

"fine!"

Jade then climbed up to the top of a tall crate, It was taller then the guards walking below. Jade waited for the right moment to move in, She got up behind one guard and pickpocket him, getting another gold nacklace, Then she knocked the guard out, useing triangle to throw enemies up in the air and quickly used square to bring them down (AN- This is the move for Sly in Sly 2 and 3.) The other gaurd heard the loud thump and ran off the investergate. Jade had already ran off and hid. The gaurd didn't find anything suspicious, except his friend lying on the ground knocked out, but what did he care, At least it wasn't him. After that he went back to protroling the grounds, Jade made her move, she then pickpocket that loser and knocked him out as well.

:"Yes I did it, I took those loser down, shows them whoes boss!"

"Great job, Jade now your ready to take on the world, but I must warn you, It's gonna be a hard mission."

"It won't be once I've found the Cooper gang they'll help me"

"Okey, good luck!" XJ-360 said

With that Jade left the serect room though the hatch, Tomorrow she would go and find this Dimitri guy, but for now she needed sleep, She entered her room, too tired to get undressed she lied on the bed, She looked over at a picture frame, inside it held a group photo of her parents and her. Lookin at it as she did a few tears escaped her eyes, she went over to the balcony, looking over the city of Paris, She looked up at the moon and stars shining so bright, Then she made a promise to herself, That she wouldn't stop until she'd found her parents and their kidnapper, As she made her way back to her bed, she held the photo, and then said " I'll find you guys, I won't give up until I do." Then she fell asleep, holding the photo in her hands.


	4. Lets cut a deal

Jade Cooper

Ssbmlvr-WOOOO!

Okey heres Chapter 3

Chapter 3: lets cut a deal

Jade woke up, she sighed. she walked into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, She saw her hair was a wreak and she'd smelled from sweat.

"Whoo, I need a bath!" she said, as she started to get undress, who would come in but XJ-360.

"I see your-"

"AHHHHH!!!!!, GET OUT YOU PREV!!!!!" Jade screamed

"Sorry!, I didn't-"

"GET OUT!!!, Or I'LL DISMANTLE YOU!" Jade throw a bar of soap at the dumbstruck robot, Quickly

XJ-360 shut the door, he didn't want to be take apart.

Later in the kitchen:

"Jade, I'm really sor-"

"I told you for the tenth time, it's okey." Jade said

"Yeah but, you were really mad"

"Yeah?" Jade said as if she didn't know.

"Yeah!" XJ-360 said "But why'd you throw a bar of soap at me, Do you hate me or something?"

Jade was shock to hear this.

"No, of couse I don't hate you, it's just-" Jade paused.

"Just what?" XJ-360 asked egared to know

"It's just, Girls don't like when boys, um, look at them in the shower because they might get ideas." Jade said.

"Ideas?" the robot asked.

'Don't tell me he don't know what I'm talking about?' Jade thought.

"What do you mean?" the robot asked.

"Uh... I gotta go!" Jade said. She grabed her backpack and she ran out the kitchen door.

"Wait Jade!" XJ-360 called out

But Jade ignored him as she climbed up a pipe of a house, then jumped to the next house and so on.

"JADE, JADE!, She's gone, and she didn't even finish her waffles, and I worked so hard on them!"

**Monaco**

Jade had to take three buses to get to Monaco. Cause the one she was on before broke down, and the second one ran out of gas. The third bus she is on, People are staring at her, and whispering among themselves. She knows what they are saying, she can hear every little word their saying. She ignores them. Just then she sees a sign, It says "welcome to Monaco"

'Finally!, I'm here.' She thought.

Just then she gets a stright tap on her sholder. she turns, there she saw a young raccoon, she looked about 10 maybe 12, Jade stared at her for a while then asked.

"Uh... are you lost or something?" Jade asked

"No, I was justz wondering where you got dat cane?" the raccoon asked

"uh..." Jade wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you Sly Cooper's Daughter?" the Raccoon asked.

"And what if I am" Jade asked.

"Justz wondering... so are ya?"

"No!" Jade said.

"You have to be, Causez your dressed as him, only your a girl and your wearing a skirt."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Jade asked.

"CAUSEZ!... I'm his BIGEST BIGEST BIGEST BIGEST fan!" The raccoon said.

"uh... ok..." Jade said.

"So are you his daughter?" the fangirl asked.

Jade whispered in the raccoon's ear 'yes I am'

"I KNEW IT!!!! I KNEW YOU WERE-"

Jade quickly covered the girls mouth.

She whisper to her, 'if you keep your mouth shut and don't get me in trouble, I'll introduce you to my dad oneday.'

'okey' The girl promised.

Jade took her hand off the girl's mouth. 'one more thing where do you live?' the girl asked.

Jade quickly wrote her address and gave it to the girl.

"Thanks!, I gotta go now my mom will be lookin for me." The girl said

"Okey, nice talking to ya." Jade said. With that the girl went back to her seat.

Later:

Jade was in Monaco, she took the address that XJ-360 had given her, she found it no problem. she walked up to it.

"looks like nobodys lived her for years, then why did Drimitri go back here?" Jade was inturrupted when one of Drimitri's guards show her.

"HEY YOU!" the guard yelled.

"UH NO, It's time to go." Jade said.

Jade finally lost the guards. She had to be more careful next time. Jade would have to wait until night, then she'd be back in action but for now she'd have to stay low.

Yeah I have to cut it short again, LOL I love torturing you guys your angry faces make me laugh, but plez don't hurt me. runs off


End file.
